


Embracing His Warmth

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Justine has trouble sleeping due to the cold, so Silas steps in to keep her warm.
Relationships: Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 3





	Embracing His Warmth

_Why...can’t...I...just go to sleep already?!_ , Justine’s thoughts rumbled in her head she continued to toss and turn in the bed.

Askr’s summoner, as well as a few Heroes, were staying the night at the Aether Resort’s inn after completing some battles on the raids.

Winter has not completed its course, so, to keep warm, the Heroes supplied themselves with comforters and other personal necessities. Some even left their lamps on to succumb against the freezing winds.

This idea managed to work for some, as they cozily snug under their plush covers. As for Justine, however, was having the opposite results.

Even with the comforter tightly wrapped around her body, the young summoner could not stay protected from the cold. 

_Great, so much for wanting to get a good night’s sleep. Hmm, maybe this might help...?_

Justine then picked up the white summoner’s cloak from the top of the headboard and draped it over herself like a second blanket. After giving the pillow a few fluffs and tossing the comforter back on, she shut her eyes and tried to drift back to sleep. She was confident that her little idea would work this time.

But, no such luck on her end.

A few minutes have passed, and Justine could feel her teeth starting to chatter. Tons of shivers crawled her spine, arms, and legs. Even with the thick covers on, they were no match against the frosty gusts.

Seriously, when will this winter nightmare end?!

“Ugh!” Justine scoffed, removing the covers and laying on her back in annoyance. She sadly gazed up at the ceiling and pondered why Mother Nature was torturing her like this.

It seemed like her moment of questioning would last forever, but, she was interrupted by someone’s familiar voice calling out to her-

“Having trouble getting some shut-eye, I see.”

The young girl quickly jumped, shocked by the sudden remark. She turned over to her left and discovered that it was none other than the Nohrian knight, Silas. A worried glimmer sparkled in his soft green eyes as he stared into hers.

Her cheeks began to burn slightly, but she quickly snapped out of it.

“M-Maybe. What’s it to you? Did I interrupt your little dream session, bedhead?” Justine scoffed in annoyance, playing with the golden streak in her hair.

“Hey, I do not have a bedhead, you take that back!”, Silas barked back, resulting in the summoner cheekily sticking her tongue out at him.

“Ok, but, seriously, though, Justine. I overheard you moving around, and I just got worried, is all.”

“I guess this is payback for wearing a short-sleeved shirt when it’s freezing cold out, huh? Not even this stupid cloak is doing me any good!”

Silas then began to think to himself as he eyed Justine angrily tossed the cloak to the side. As quick as a lightning strike, an idea popped up in his head.

“Hey, Justine. Do you want to...well...?

The knight wanted to make a suggestion, but he was afraid of it sounding wrong once it spilled out of his mouth. To get his idea across, he shifted himself to the other end of the bed and gave the unoccupied side a light pat, a sheepish grin appearing on his now reddened face.

“W-what?! Are you crazy? Anna’s going to flip if she finds out we-”

“Shhhh! Not so loud!”

As Silas quickly managed to quiet down the almost shouting girl, he took a deep breath and calmly explained what he truly intended to suggest.

“You have the completely wrong idea- that isn’t what I meant at all. I...I was only going to suggest if you wanted to...lay down on my bed. It’s pretty warm, so it might help you get some sleep. I-I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

Justine timidly looked away, too busy wondering what the red-headed commander’s reaction would be the next morning once she spots the two of them in the same bed. She was also curious as to whether Silas would be comfortable with this as well.

It was also no surprise that the summoner harbored romantic feelings for the knight. Just the idea of even sleeping in his bed somewhat excited her, even though there were no intentions of doing anything else further.

As she got her thoughts together, cold breezes brushed from under the door and swooped by her leg, causing her to shiver.

“Well, I really could use some slumber right now. So, sure, why not?”

The summoner then nervously got up from her bed and headed over to Silas’ own, laying down on the vacant side with her back facing the knight.

Justine twiddled with her fingers nervously as Silas gently draped her with his comforter. Being in someone else’s bed felt strange, yet, at the same time satisfying, since she was with her crush after all.

“Goodnight, Justine. I hope I was able to help you stay warm.”, Silas whispered as he began to drift off.

“G-goodnight Silas.”, Justine replied, lightly tucking the comforter underneath her.

Minutes have passed, and the summoner was beginning to get adjusted to sleeping next to Silas. Being surrounded by the comforting warmth was finally able to get Justine settled and eventually forget about the shivering breezes.

However, maybe she was getting a little too comfortable. Because Silas suddenly awoke from his slumber due to a warm sensation pressing up against his chest.

“W-what?” the knight blushed from ear to ear as he eyed Justine, who happened to be suddenly laying her head down on him.

Unbeknownst to the snoozing girl, she had switched positions, but, unexpectedly landed on top of Silas in the process.

Silas was quite shocked by what just happened and was eager to shift Justine over. However, eyeing her adorable face snuggling on him only made the man start to swoon.

“Oh Justine, you’re way too cute, you know?”, Silas lightly chuckled, planting a light kiss on the summoner’s forehead and gently wrapped his arms around her as he headed back to sleep.


End file.
